


I Was There. Where Were You?

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottoming from the Top, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shower Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Dean and Castiel adopt a boy who has a hard time.There son is more then they thought he was.Follow Jensen whos life ends up being Hell.





	1. Little Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapters just background on how Dean and Cas adopt Jensen.

Jensen Winchester was adopted by Dean Winchester and his husband Castiel Winchester.

 

Dean and Cas both finally decided they wanted a child, didn't matter whether they were a boy or a girl. So they asked Bobby to help them out since they had no idea what they were doing. But after weeks of trying to find something, nothing happened. So both men decided to wait a little longer.

 

"Dean you'll get a kid eventually, you just have to wait." Sam said to his brother after a few days seeing how his brother seemed a little down. "Yeah, I know Sammy, now what's this case ya got?"

 

Dean and Sam still work cases but this certain case was different. It was another crossroad demon making deals, but instead of hell hounds going after them it was another demon. "Where's this demon going next?" Dean was driving fast along the road to reach the house where a single woman and her only child lived.

 

Sam was out the car first with his brother on his tail, picking the lock of the house before they walked in quietly. The only light that was on was upstairs "this is too quiet, you know what happens when it's too quiet," Dean whispered to Sam who disappeared further into the house, motioning to Dean to check upstairs.

 

Quietly walking across the carpet, checking each room before he smelt the familiar smell of rotten eggs. "Dammit, Sam!" Dean called down to his brother, walking closer to the last door, the was partly opened. Opening the door wider so he could slip in seeing a small boy, who looked six, was laying next to his mother, who had been clearly ripped apart, Dean walked closer accidentally bumping into the dresser, knocking something over.

 

The boys head shot up from his mothers shoulder, Dean quickly put his hands up slowly trying to show the boy he was going to hurt him. "Hey, not going to hurt you, just wanna help okay?" the boy didn't move from the body, Dean flicked on the light as Sam joined him, his eyes were on the boy the entire time.

 

"Dean, we can't just leave him next to his dead mom!" Sam whispered once they checked the bedroom. "I know Sam, lets just see if he has anywhere else to go, if not then what we going to do?" Dean finished his sentence while Sam gave him a bitch face. "You wanted a kid Dean, why don't you and Cas take care of him?"

 

"Lets just finish this then we'll talk!" Dean turned around to walk back to the room only to be stopped by the little boy, "you got anywhere you can go? Father? Uncle?" the boy just shook his head at everything Dean was listing. "Okay, guess you'll be sticking with us then." That time Dean saw the boy give a nod.

 

It didn't take long for the brothers to finish up the case, finding the demon stabbing it in their face. Also Dean quickly created a small friendship from the little boy, who was named Jensen.

 

It was only a few month after Dean and Cas adopted Jensen as their son, Dean was over the moon with this, but he was also slightly disappointed, his son already knew that their were monsters out there, but obviously Castiel reassured Dean that they'll protect Jensen no matter what happens.

 

Dean was happy he had his own family, Castiel and his son.

Jensen Winchester.


	2. Jensen Winchester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen the boy who pretends to be someone he isn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have some nasty words toward gays so I'm sorry if this offends anyone!!
> 
> Dean and Sam have the bunker, they still hunt, Jensen knows about the things that hide in the darkness.  
> Cas lives with Dean and Sam obviously!

Jensen woke up feeling cold and on the floor, which meant he fell out of bed and couldn't be bothered getting back in, groaning to himself as he sat up to lean against his bed, it was another school day which meant Jensen had to pretend to be someone else. He didn't know why he did it, Jensen just blurted out a bunch of bullshit one day and that was it.

Standing up to get himself ready for school Jensen didn't bother showering today, just pulled on his clothes, heading out his room to find the rest of his family. Finding Dean on his laptop, watching something Jensen didn't know. "Uh, Dean?" Jensen nudged his dad who seemed a bit startled slamming his laptop shut before standing up. "Oh you're already ready, get your bag then lets go."

Jensen just snickered at his dad who awkwardly walked off, collecting his bag before joining his dad in the car. It only took twenty minutes to reach the school, with Deans driving anyway.

"Alright, you better be good! Got everything, Jen?" Jensen hummed at Dean, before getting himself out the car before he felt an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, Mr Winchester!" Chris waved a Dean to which Dean waved back. "Alright come on, Jensen lets go!" Chris yanked Jensen forward making him move his feet.

Chris and Jensen were the two main trouble makers in the school, they were inseparable, they had the exactly the same lessons, always sat with each other at their lunch table and both on the football team, which Jensen never told his parents about.

Sighing slowly as Jensen walked through the door into the loud crowded corridor, Jensen kept his head down while he walked to his locker, listening to what Chris had been doing. "So, how are you Jensen, get any?" Jensen rolled his eyes "no, moms been strict would love to get some tho," Jensen smirked at Chris who smiled back.

"Alright, well I'm having a party tonight and you're coming!" Jensen didn't get to say anything before being dragged by Chris.

**

Five hours Jensen was stuck with Chris again, luckily Jensen told Dean not to bother picking him up, since he wanted to be with friends, but really Jensen had football practice. That meant being stuck with Chris again.

"Alright, my house at eight Jensen, you better be there also where something the girls would find hot!" Chris slapped Jensen on the back before walking off in the direction of his house. Jensen walked to the bunker, how was he going to explain to his dad and Cas. Reaching the heavy door, opening slowly hearing laughter and voices, Jensen tried to sneak off to his room but failed miserably.

Dean clearly spotted him "ah, ah, Jen where you been?" Jensen stood there looking at the three men. "Uh, I was just out..." Jensen stuttered while he watched Dean change his position. "Jensen, just tell us the truth," Dean clearly wasn't messing around.

"I was with Chris, we had football practice, so yeah..." Jensen watched as all three sets of eyes widened "wait, you're on the football team?" Jensen quickly nodded as Dean relaxed. "But apparently now I gotta watch what I eat, coach seemed pissed when I told him what food I've been eating," Jensen rocked on his feet as he handed his bag over to Sam, who got the piece of paper Jensen's coach gave him. "You are really not going to enjoy this." Sam laughed as he gave the paper to Dean and Cas to look over.

"Oh can I go to Chris' at eight? Since it's Friday."

"But I thought every Friday night you watch a movie with us?" Cas seemed hurt as when spoke "it's just one night tho, I'll make it up to you tomorrow?" Jen leaned over on Cas' chair so he was basically on Cas' back. "Alright fine, he's having a party?" Jensen nodded "I know how to handle Chris, I've punched him before."

"Is it normal to punch your friends?" Cas quietly asked to Dean. "Wait, I thought Chris was your friend?" Jensen slowly shook his head "nope, he's a dick but I don't care, he listens to me more then anyone else anyway." Jensen shrugged before going to hide out in his room.

Changing out from he gross sweaty clothes, heading to the shower to get cleaned up before he left for Chris'. The clothes he got into were simple enough, a plain white t shirt, with denim jeans and his Vans shoes. He left his hair to the towel, so it looked a mess but Jensen clearly didn't care.

Walking back out from his room, hearing a movie being played. "Jen, you damage her I'm going to hurt you." Dean gave Jensen his keys "wait you're gonna trust me with your car, but you wont trust me with your clothes," that got a laugh from Sam. "Just go, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean smiled ruffling up Jensens hair even more.

 

Jensen drove as careful as he could to Chris', parking up on his drive like Chris told him to, walking to the door hearing music already blaring out from the house. "Jensen! Come here!" Chris pulled Jensen in the house dragging him straight to the kitchen where the drinks were. "Go nuts!" Chris yelled over the music before leaving Jensen on his own.

It only took four drinks for Jensen to get drunk, but instead of a girl Jensen was drawn towards someone else. There was a group of people off to the side four girls and two guys. One of the guys Jensen stopped, looking at the guy who hadn't seen him yet. It wasn't until Jensen stumbled over, the girls and other guy apart from the one guy moved, clearly he didn't know who Jensen was. "Ey, 'm not gonna hurt people..." Jensen flopped down on next to the person on the couch.

"How many drinks you have, dude?" The person next to Jensen asked "dunno bout four?" Jensen saw Chris on the other side of the room who was making out with a girl, Krissy who was Jensens girlfriend at the time, that clearly didn't want Chris anywhere near her. "Be right back," Jensen stood using the guys knee to lift himself up, that made him choke on his drink.

Jensen somehow managed to get to Chris without falling over himself. Krissy gasped at Jensen more then at Chris. "Chris don't think she's enjoying you man," Jensen pulled him off "fine you enjoy her then!" Chris walked off again leaving Jensen and his girlfriend. "Am I allowed to enjoy you?" Jensen stepped closer to Krissy who smiled. "Sure thing, but lets go somewhere more private?"

Nodding to her before leading her upstairs to one of the bedrooms, it's one that Jensen uses if Chris wants him to stay. Jensen only closed the door before Krissy was on him. "Okay, Okay..." Jensen pulled away slightly "on the bed, before I fall over." Krissy giggled but stripped off on the way to the bed. "Come on hot stuff," Jensen growled before removing all his clothes before joining her on the bed.

Jensen and Krissy were both drunk so they both didn't care about using the damn condoms that were somewhere placed in the room. "Jen, come on baby fuck me," Krissy gasped when Jensen lifted his head from in between her legs, just to slam his cock into her.

"Jen, faster," Jensen picked up the speed, pounding into her pussy as she gripped onto his shoulders. They soon changed their position so Krissy was now riding Jensen. Jensen was just enjoying watching her bounce on his cock, but he soon got tired of that pulling her forward to begin thrusting up into her, making her scream his name. "Fuck I'm gonna... Fuck! Krissy," Jensen thrusts hard into her as he came inside her. "Wow, I'll never get tired of that." Krissy giggled as she came with Jensen.

"Mhm, better baby.." Jensen mumbles kissing Krissy gently, before falling asleep as Krissy slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

***

Obviously Jensen soon regret drinking when he woke up groaning then rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Once Jensen was sure he was done throwing up, walking back to the bedroom, after he quickly brushed his teeth. Picking up his clothes that were scattered around. "Krissy," Jensen nudge her leg making her slowly open her eyes "wha?" Krissy sat up looking at Jensen. "Want a lift home?" Jensen asked softly as she nodded. "Get your clothes on then."

Jensen waited downstairs for Krissy who later appeared by Jensen, getting into Baby to carefully drive off, especially while he's hungover. "Where's your house again?" Krissy smiled. "Just pull over here, baby.." Jensen was confused they were on an empty road. "Krissy why you making me stop in a field?" Jensen looked over at Krissy who shrugged. "Mainly so I can do this," she slowly rubbed Jensens dick that was covered "Krissy, I don't think we should.." Jensen soon forgot what he was about to say when Krissy pulled him out and took him in her mouth.

"Fuck, Krissy!" Jensen pulled her on his lap as they roughly made out with each other. "Backseat Jen, Now!" Once they on the backseat Jensen slipped his cock inside Krissy, and began to fuck her like last night. It was rough and fast as Jensen came inside her again, but soon regretted it Jensen was planning on breaking up with Krissy, a whole month ago, but he'd never got to see her enough, or had the balls to come out and say it.

"Krissy, I'm a dick for doing this..."

Krissy looked up at him when he finished, she wasn't sad or angry or maybe she was. "Jen, can we still fuck, I don't mind breaking up."

"I guess we can still fuck, do you want to go home now?" Krissy smiles as she nods, cleaning herself up with her top.

***

With Krissy dropped off at her home, Jensen drove silently back to the bunker. Jensen parked up Baby in her usual spot, making sure the backseat was clean before leaving her, as he walked inside. Jensen still had a headache and felt he would throw up again but other then that he was fine.

Finding his parents at their usual spots before walking to join them. "Whoa Jensen, you look like you just got hit with a bus." Dean smirked at his brothers comment. "Mhm, feels like that too." Jensen groaned as he sat making all the three adults look at him weird "What?"

"Have fun last night? You know too much fun?" Dean asked still smirking. "Just fucked my now ex girlfriend if that's what you mean?" Jensen returned the smirk as Deans left. "You had a girlfriend!?" All three asked at the same time. "Oh, yeah? There's also a lot more things you don't know, but I wont tell you." Jensen whispered the last part to himself more then anything.

"So you had sex with her, anything else, you like how you're being someone your not in school?" Dean was now being serious which worried Jensen a little. "A teacher in the school phoned me yesterday telling me what you've done," Dean crossed his arms as Jensen stayed quiet. "Why you beating people up, as well as telling that Cas here is your mom?"

"Maybe cuz people don't wanna be friends with the freak..." Jensen whispered under his breath, so no one heard him. "What, Jensen!"

"I Said maybe because people don't wanna be friends with the freak, also most people in the school are homophobic so of course, I'm gonna just tell everyone I have fags for dads!" Jensen stormed out the room, knocking his chair over. 

Leaving Sam, Cas and Dean all shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on how you feel about this, it's a working progress so any judgement is fine!
> 
> Also been trying to find someone who can read through it, if I've missed anything or worded something wrong.


	3. Bad Boy Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to be more like himself. As well as trying a new look out.

Jensen hid in his room for an hour after storming away from his family, Dean and Cas were in their room cuddling on the bed as Jensen walked in shirtless as he just been having a shower. "You're pissed right?" Jensen didn't move closer to his parents who just turned their heads to Jensen.

"More shocked and sad, then pissed." Dean said while separating from Cas to stand in front of his son. "I'm sorry, I'll try being good in school?" Jensen wasn't so sure about the words leaving his mouth. He wanted to try being himself but he didn't. "Jen, just stop being someone your not, trust me it gets you nowhere." Dean placed a hand on Jensens shoulder.

Jensen just sighs as he nodded his head, "could we watch a movie now? Since I missed out last night?" Jensen looked at Dean and Cas who was still laying on the bed. "Sure, come on." Dean smiled as his family moves to watch a movie.

****

Jensen woke on Monday morning this time he was still in his bed, sitting up slowly remembering what him and his fathers talked about. Walking around the cold bunker with no clothes, shuffling his feet into the kitchen seeing Sam and Cas making their breakfast, while Dean was sat at a table on his laptop, like every morning. "Jens- Where are your clothes?" Dean laughed at his brothers reaction.

"Hey, let me have my fun!" Jensen breathed out while taking a piece of toast from Cas, that was meant for Dean. "Oi! Don't steal my food, and go get ready for school!" Jensen listened to Dean as he disappeared to his room.

Jensen got out different clothes, throwing on a black shirt, a blue plaid shirt, from Sam, and finished off with a black leather jacket from Dean, Jensen also put of his favourite black jeans that had a rip at the knees. Strolling out his room to the main room of the bunker, picking his bag from the table while calling for Dean. "Alright, lets go, and there's the boy I know." Dean smiled as he saw his sons clothes.

At the parking lot, Jensen stayed in the car for five minutes "Jen? You gonna go in?" Dean tapped his sons shoulder gently, making Jensen jump "w-what yeah, I'm going to go now." Jensen slowly moved out the car, slumping his bag over his shoulder walking towards the entrance of the school. Dean didn't drive off just yet, he watched Jensen walk into school, once Jensen disappeared Dean drove off.

****

Jensen was tense the whole time he walked down the hallway to his locker, everyone would look his way some girls would look him over, some would whisper to their friends, while Jensen was beating himself up over it. It wasn't until he reached his locker someone obviously got the balls to grab Jensen at the back of his shirt and pin him to his locker. "Hey little Winchester," Jensen felt the guys breath at the back of his neck, he could hear the smirk on the guys face as he talked.

Jensen replied with a elbow in the guys side making his grip loosen on him, "hey, yourself." Jensen rolled his eyes, while stepping around the guy walking away. There was no way he was going to get in a fight already, but it wasn't until Chris showed up things got different.

Jensen and Chris both walked across the grass towards two boys who were sitting and reading under a tree, in the afternoon sun. "Hey, little fags!" Chris spat as he went to grab on by the shirt, it wasn't until Jensen looked at the other boy, the new boy who caught Jensens eyes two weeks ago. "Chris stop!" Jensen pushed Chris backwards, gently pushing the smaller boy behind him.

"You grown a damn pussy or somethin, Jen?" Chris clearly didn't listen to Jensen, as Jensen got a punch in the face. "Son of a bitch!" Chris just ran off leaving Jensen having a nose bleed. "You guys alright?" Jensen ignored his nose as he turned to the boys who just nods. "Sorry, erm, what are your names?"

"I'm Misha and that's Ryder." Jensen sits down next to Misha as Ryder was sorting out his clothes. "So Misha? How long have you been here for? Not the school." Jensen looked away as he rambled to Misha, who was silently chuckling. "Yeah, yeah laugh at my rambling, bud." Jensen smiled at himself while Misha told him how long he's been living in this town before, even talked when walked back to classes, meeting up at the entrance of the school.

While Jensen was waiting he saw Chris walking towards him with the same guy who pinned Jensen against his locker. _"shit."_ Jensen whispered as he began walked towards the parking lot, seeing Dean, Sam and Cas in the car, confusing Jensen at first but that was pushed a side when Chris shouted him. "Winchester! Get your ass over here!"

Looking towards Dean who was looking at Jensen confused. "What?" Jensen was prepared for the fist coming from Chris so he just moved away, pissing Chris off more. "Seriously Chris lay off, just cuz I stopped ya getting excited by punchin a nerd." Jensen didn't miss the fire in Chris' eyes light up as he tackled Jensen, bringing him to the floor. "At least I'm not a shit little faggot with two dads!" Chris growled as he tried punching Jensen. Until he was pulled off by Dean, who had walked over. "Whats going on between you two!?"

Jensen spat blood on the floor from the hits Chris managed to get on him. "Fags get beat, right Jensen?" Chris snarled while Dean dragged Jensen to his feet. "You in the car, you get the fuck away from him." Dean walked back to the car when Chris stomped off.

Jensen went to pick his bag up when Misha walked over biting his lip, "Jensen?"

"Yup?" Jensen looked towards the car seeing Dean tapping impatiently on the wheel, then looked at Misha who was looking at Jensen with a look in his eyes something that Jensen couldn't quite name. "Misha?" Jensen swallowed as Misha stepped closer. "Hang out next time," Misha pulled back with a smirk and walked off leaving Jensen with his mouth open.

Dean, Sam and Cas were all smiling as Jensen turned to face them. "What?" Jensen asked once seated in the car. "Who was that?"

"Just Misha, he's new and a friend." Jensen didn't miss the snorts from the two men in the front. " _Friend._ What Misha just did isn't what 'Friends' do." Sam said while Dean glued his eyes on the road. "Shuttup... He just wants to hang out, right?" Jensen sat up right, letting his arms rest in the middle as he leaned forward in between Sam and Dean.

"Yeah. 'Hang out' is definitely what you want to do with Misha, huh?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Jensen while throwing a smirk, Jensen just shrugged. "So what if I do." Jensen defensively spat out at them.

"Jensen, chill we're messing ok?" Dean looked back at his son who had slumped back into the seat next to Cas. "Yeah, yeah.. Just need a damn nap after whatever just happened." Jensen said while stepping out of the car, when she was parked up in the regular spot his dad parks in.

"Alright, go on then." Dean waved Jensen off out from the garage.


	4. Beaten and Misha

Jensen had two weeks of hell when he went to school, today wouldn't be any different.

Jensen woke up on Friday morning, some part of Jensen was happy it was Friday, some part of him was hating that it was Friday. "Jen! Come on, time to go!" Dean shouted through the door, and knocked on the door, as Jensen forced his way out from his bed, getting his clothes that were neatly on his bed.

"Alright! I'm here!" Jensen grumbled out, swinging the door open that had Dean with his bag, following him to Baby, off to school he went.

***

As soon as Jensen stepped out the car and into the entrance the whispers and names started, but today Jensen let his anger get the better of him. Jensen punched his locker, before slamming it shut, everyone who was near Jensen soon close their mouths as they knew what Jensen could do when he got pissed off.

Apart from Chris, Jensen ex-friend who was constantly picking at Jensen. Everyday, and all day. Now Chris picked lunch to make his move on Jensen who was relaxed with Misha.

"Oi, fag come here!" Chris spat as he strolled up to Jensen as confident as he could, Jensen who was sat with Misha, who he spent most of his free time with, on the grass. "What now, dick head?" Jen mumbled back, which got him a punch to the gut, making him tumble forward making it easier for Chris to get hits on him. Jensen saw Misha run off inside just as he was rolled on his back, looking up at a slightly pissed off yet, happy Chris.

"Look at you, bet you enjoy being under another guy, don't ya, Fag?" Jensen went to move his hand but Chris obviously saw the movement and pinned it on the grass, while the other punch him in the side, for the tenth time. "Fuck. You." Jensen spat out besides the blood.

Jensen groaned out in pain as he took the last hits from Chris in his sides. Chris grabbing hold of the front of Jensens shirt bring Jensen closer.

"Fags get beat." Chris whispered in his ear just as he was yanked off by a teacher, that had stormed outside with Misha. "Jes?" Misha crouched beside Jensen with his hand out for Jensen to take.

"Th..Thanks Mish." Jensen couldn't hear much what the teacher was saying, other then seeing Chris was walking off. "Misha, take Jensen inside while I make a call to have him picked up."

***

Once Jensen and Misha were inside, Misha wouldn't stop pacing around Jensen.

"Jen, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Mish I'm fine. Hey, you know when you said we would hang out? When is that exactly, because I want to show you something." Jensen picked up the way his dad deals with things to do with feelings, he hides it away. "Don't change the subject Jensen.." Misha whispered but relaxed when he looked at Jensens eyes. ""I'm sorry, and what would you like to show me?"

"It's a secret." Jensen smirked at Misha who moved in front of him. "Uh, huh. A secret, any other secrets you want to show me?" Misha lent forward into Jensens personal space. "Y..Yes?" Jensen whispered just as a cough from the doorway, that had Cas standing there.

"Alright boys, Jensen with your dad and Misha back to class." The two boys shared a look, but they both went the ways they needed to go.

"Wheres Dean?" Jensen asked when he was seated in Cas' car, driving back to the bunker. "Don't worry Dean is at the bunker with Sam, they sent me on a supply run and that's when I had the call from one of your teachers to come fetch you, because you got in a fight?" Cas asked with a tilt of the head.

"Chris." Was all Jensen needed to say as Cas sighed loudly, they soon pulled at the bunker Cas, still had anger coming off him when he helped Jensen out of the car, taking him in to Sam and Dean in the library. "Before you ask, he needs some looking at." Cas ordered Dean who shot up from his seat and rushing to Jensens side. "Let me guess, Chris?"

Jensen only had to look at Dean for him to get the answer he needed. "Alright, looks like we gotta build you up." Dean patted Jensens shoulder as Sam walked in with a kit to help patch Jensen up.

***

"Am I allowed friends?" Jensen asked while him, Sam, Dean and Cas were all sat down with a movie on.

"Yeah, why?" Dean answered around a mouthful of food. As Cas poked his side. "What about a girlfriend?" Jensen had focused on the tv screen, while all three grown men paused with what they were doing. "S..sure? But who, and what are they like?" Sam asked from Jensens right.

"She's...cute, and th..they are kinda weird." Jensen was now fiddling with his hands. "Jen, you know you're a bad liar." Dean snorted out as he saw the way his son shifted. "Fine, it's Misha, but I don't know how to tell'em ya know?" Jensen was now looking at Sam.

"Just tell him," Dean offered simply. "How long did it take you two to 'just tell him how you feel'." Jen snapped out, surprising himself and the others.  
"Take it easy, whats going on with you lately? You keep attacking at everyone that talks to you." Dean sat up removing his arm that was wrapped around Cas, facing his son.

"It's nothing! I just want to know if I can have a thing for Misha, _since he already knows about the hunting secrect_ " Jensen whispered ever so quietly, rolling his eyes. "We already said you can, and repeat that last bit. Now." Dean had moved, his arms crossed standing in front of Jensen who was looking directly at Dean.

"I didn't say anything, just how stupid this film was." Jensen smirked. "Go to bed, movie nights over." Dean snarled out. "Fine, dicks." Jensen disappeared before he had an earful off a very pissed off Dean.

Jensen slammed his door, the sound echoing down the old hallways. Jensen sat on his bed looking at the walls of the room, before he picked his phone up to text a friend.

**Jen: Hang out?**

_Mish: It's midnight you idiot_

**Jen: Oh! says the person who texted me at 3 in the morning to talk about pictures of cats!**

_Mish: It was a very important conversation, but where would we go at midnight?"_

**Jen: dunno, pick a place?**

_Mish: Fine, meet at the park_

Jensen smiled at himself, picking up his jacket before walking quietly out his room, hearing that his parents and Sam were laughing while the movie played, Jensen made a run for the garage, after picking up the keys of the Impala on his way, Dean always left the on the table, he either forgot to put them in his pocket or his room.

Obviously Jensen had learnt to move quick, starting Baby up driving quickly out and away from the bunker.

Taking twenty minutes to reach the park seeing Misha standing with his phone. "Hey, Mish!" Jensen walked closer laughing as seeing he made Misha jump. "Jesus Christ, warn me!" Misha chuckled in the cool air.

"Why, the sudden 'hang out now?'" Misha asked after they walked slowly to a small lake in the park, "erm, I just needed to do something, theres only so much you can do at the place." Jensen rested his arms on the cold fence separating them from the lake. "Oh, just needed a break from ya parents, I get it." Misha copied Jensens movements.

"Misha? I'm gonna sound like a teenage girl, do you like anyone at school?" Jensen looked at Misha, his blue eyes were twinkling in the low light of the moon. "I dunno, well there's this guy, he's kinda hot you know? With his green eyes, pink lips, and a nice sharp jawline that I would love to kiss along." Jensen didn't miss the pink of Misha tongue licking his lips, all while looking at Jensen. "Jen, you know who I'm on about?"

All Jensen could do was shake his head, his words were stuck. "Hmm, who do you like at school, Jen?" Misha purposely lowered his voice, making Jensen shiver as it hit him. "J..just someone I probably can't have. He's got these deep blue eyes, and his hair is always so messy like they just got out of bed." Jensens voice went rough as he talked, never missing the reactions from Misha.

"Jen, get your ass back in the damn car. I'm freezing." Misha smirked, walking away with Jensen rushing to catch up. Once at the car Jensen grabbed Misha by the waist pinning him to the side of the car. "Mish," Jensen whispered out the name, Misha nodding silently.

Jensen slowly pressing his lips to his friends gently, one of Misha's hands in his hair the other on his hip. Until they were interrupted by a phone ringing, Jensens.

"Better answer that," Misha panted against Jensens neck, slightly nibbling a spot while Jensen scrambled to get his phone from his pocket.

"What!?" Jensen growled into the phone. _"Where the fuck are you? And where is my car!?"_ Deans voice shouted in Jensens ear. "It..its safe don't worry, and I'm at a p..park." Jensen held back a small moan as Mishas lips were attacking his neck. _"Get your ass back here! Now!"_ Before Jensen could answer Dean hung up.

"Mish, gotta go baby." Jensen sighed out. "Take me with you?" Misha broke away from Jensens neck with a slight groan. "I..I can't, but I'm going to cuz I'm gonna get shouted at anyway." Jensen smiled as Misha made his way to the passenger side.

Driving faster then he should back to his home, parking the car up before getting out, taking Mishas hand in his with a small shy smile. "Come on."

***

It was quiet when Jensen and Misha walked in, so they just walked to the library and took as seat.

Jensen had his head rested in Mishas lap when Dean and Cas walked in, Dean stopping quickly when he saw the two boys at the table who were cuddled with each other. "Jensen?" Dean saw his sons head lift from his friends lap. "What? Is it time for you to yell at me again?" Jensen sat up rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "No, it's fine. Who is that?"

"Misha. My... friend?" Jensen heard Misha snort. "What I was doing to your neck at the park ain't what 'friends' do Jen." Misha stretched out in the chair, Jensen staring at the little flash of skin when Mishas shirt went up. "Mhm, bottom." Misha chuckled out. "What?" Jensen looked at Misha with a slight confused look on his face. "You do know what Top and Bottom means, don't you?" Jensen swore his face turned as red as a tomato. Looking at his Dads for help.

"Hey, don't look at us! He's asking you." Dean laughed out, but got another jab from Cas. "I basically mean you'd like it up the ass." That made Dean laugh harder. "Oh, wait why me!?" Jensen glared at Misha who shrugged.

"Cuz I said so," Misha had a mischievous look in his eye. "Whatever, also Jensen told me about the supernatural!" Jensen growled as Misha spoke up after a long silence.

Dean and Cas zoned all there attention back on to Jensen. "You did what!?" Deans hand slammed on the table making the boys jump. "Dean! Go easy!" Sam rushed in around the corner. "Jensen take Misha to your room, Dean, Cas need a talk. Now."

Jensen quickly took Misha hand in his running off to his room, slamming the door behind them.

***

"I'm sorry, about my dads." Jensen whispered into the dark room. Misha curled up next to him on the bed. "Don't worry about it, wait til you meet mine even crazier, besides the hunting the supernatural."

Jensen nudged Misha making him laugh. "God, you're annoying." Jensen giggled, as Misha rolled over so he was above Jensen. "Hm, it's been said." Misha said grinning down at Jensen.

"Mhmm Mish, I'm tired man. All this arguing and being beaten up is tiring." Jensen spoke behind a yawn. "Then, lets sleep? I'm staying the night, no arguing! Now take of the clothes you don't need!" Misha laughed when he shot up removing every bit of clothing on his body, giving Jensen a whole view of what he was packing.

Jensen slowly removed his clothes but left his tight boxers on "seriously, I'm show you what I've got and you're being a shy little butterfly?" Misha groaned out while flopping back down to the bed.

Jensen looked at Misha, then at his last piece of clothing and back to Misha again. "Fine!" Ripping off his boxers, throwing them on the floor as he joined Misha back on the bed. "Ooo, someones a big boy." Misha chuckled out.

***

It was 3 in the morning when Jensen jumped away, feeling the warmth of another person beside him. Groaning removing his arms that were wrapped around him, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. Walking like a zombie as he found himself in the kitchen for something to drink.

"Jen? What are you doing up?" Deans was standing in the doorway for the kitchen looking at a very naked Jensen. "I wan drink." Jensen lifted up the glass in his hand to prove the point. "Why are you naked? You and Misha...?" Dean made a small gesture with his hand before they went down to his sides again. "No, god no!" Jensen stuttered out quickly almost dropping his glass that was filled with water.

Dean nodding his head, falling into an uncomfortable silence. "Soo, goodnight Dad?" Jensen walked up to Dean wrapping his arms around him. "Goodnight, Jen." Dean tilted his head down, so his chin rested on Jensens head. Before Jensen pulled away to go back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/VfstnBq - My Discord if anyone actually want's to have a conversation with me or join for the hell of it.


	5. The Case. (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha go hunting but it's not as easy as they thought.
> 
> (Vampires and Werewolves.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the whole how to kill a Vampire/Werewolf up i don't know if it would happen, but hey i'm just having fun writing it.

Jensen and Misha spent all their spare time from school hanging out at the bunker, Dean and Cas were happy seeing Jensen finally having a real smile appearing on his face.

"Jensen, can we talk for a minute." Dean walked into Jensens room seeing the boys relaxing on the bed with the TV playing in the background, the TV that Dean moved in a few weeks ago. "Sure?" Jensen walked behind Dean a few feet away from the door. "Me and Sam found a case, but it has demons and angels involved so Cas will be coming with us."

"So you just going to leave me alone, well with Misha?" Jensen looked up to his dad who was growing taller standing at Deans chest. "Well bet you could find something to entertain yourselves?" Jensen sighed after the list of things Dean was rambling on about "ok, we'll be fine, but you will try and call every night right?"

"Of course we will, I'll always what to here what my little trouble maker is up to." Dean heard the groan, pulling Jensen for a hug glad he actually got hugged back. "We'll be back before you start missing us.." Dean mumbled on his sons shoulder. Dean always found it hard leaving Jensen alone, but now he felt alright, Jensen had Misha now.

"Well I got to be off, and one more thing. Crash your early birthday present you'll be in deep shit." Dean threw Jensen a set of keys before disappearing down the hall. Jensen stood in shock before turning back to his room that had Misha switching the movie again. "Whats with the look like you've just seen a ghost?" Misha half laughed out.

"I think my dad just gave me a car." Jensen shook the keys in his hands, placing them on the bedside table before joining Misha again.

 

****

 

"You know this is fun and all, but good god there is only so much you can do in this place!" Misha groaned out in the library two weeks after the adults left. Jensen and Misha had been doing good together until today, Jensen getting irritated by everything Misha did. "Well go do something!"

"But the thing I want to do wont let me do the things I want!" Misha pouted, Jensen rolling his eyes. "What do you want to do?" Jensen asked once he calmed himself. "Well, I found something.. But would you agree to do it?" Misha was moving closer.

"Show me then." Jensen snapped, Misha had found them a possible case, but Jensen wasn't sure about leaving.

"Come on! We can do it can't we? you could teach me how this hunting thing works!" Misha was sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for the answer from Jensen. "Fine, but if its something we can't handle we get out of there as soon as possible, got it?" Jensen was expecting the nod and the kiss Misha planted on his lips. "Lets go!"

 

*****

Five hours later Jensen parked up at a motel, he enjoyed his car it wasn't the Impala but it was something. Collecting the key Jensen entered first before he had a mouthful of Misha. "Misha, wait, wait, wait." Jensen pushed his boyfriend away for a moment so he could lock his car and back inside the room before they crashed into each other again.

They never went past giving each other hand jobs as Jensen kept shying away at the idea of doing anything else.

"Mish.. can I.. could I try something?" Jensen looked down at the light blue eyes that belong to his boyfriend. "Do whatever you're comfortable with," Misha wriggled a bit as Jensen straddled Misha surprising him.

Jensen took a hold of both their erect members letting out a small groan fall out his mouth at the feeling. Jerking both their dicks in one of his hand Jensen guided one of Mishas hands round the back of him, Misha looking up with lustful look in his eyes. "Put a finger in me?" Jensen growled out behind a broken moan, getting a nod for an answer.

Misha did as Jensen asked, not knowing how sensitive Jensen was to the touch, Misha gently pushed his finger inside brushing against Jensens prostate once, just to watch Jensen spurt cum from his cock, all over Mishas chest, Misha came at the sight of Jensen throwing his head back, and the feeling of Jensens cum landing on his chest.

"Fuck me..." Jensen mumbled as he flopped by the side of Misha making him laugh. "Next time maybe." Jensen weakly hit Mishas arm but laughed as well, before Misha leaned over the side of the bed grabbing the closest shirt to wipe them both, before cuddling under the gross bed covers that belonged to the motel.

Jensen woke up early and before Misha, for once, shuffling out the bed quietly as possible. Reaching the table he placed his phone on seeing a missed call from Dean and one from Cas. Jensen texted them both to hopefully make up for missing their calls, before disappearing out the door to find somewhere to get breakfast from.

20 minutes later Jensen walked back through the motel door with a coffee for him and Misha, who was glaring at him waving the cup at his grumpy morning boyfriend. Jensen snorted the way Misha shuffled around the room, groaning to himself as he sat down next to Jensen who took a seat at the table opening the laptop.

"Ok, looks like I'll do the first half while you wake yourself up?" That got a nod in return, smiling to himself Jensen got to work.

They took turns researching, Jensen had 'borrowed' a little of Dean and Sams money. Misha convinced Jensen to wear a suit while he figured out how to make a fake badge.

*****

"That was the best, yet worst plan you've ever had." Jensen walked through the door, they had been trying to figure this case out for a whole week now, making little progress each day. Misha was the one that found the pattern first, but Jensen found another pattern so they had a stupid argument over that, until Jensen found something out.

A Vampire and Werewolf hybrids existed. Jensen quickly told Misha who actually agreed, finding out where this pack of Vampire/Werewolves were hiding was slightly harder, but they found a small farm house just outside the town. Jensen collecting the right gear from the trunk of his car, Misha was surprisingly calm for a first timer. "You sure Mish?" Jensen took hold of Mishas hand giving him a squeeze before they went to scout the house.

Jensen wondered into an old barn on his own, Misha had also wondered off on his own. There were three standing around in the barn Jensen had clearly been out of practice, as all three zoned their attention on Jensen. Teeth and claws came out as they charged at Jensen who quickly went to defend himself, forgetting that these were so much stronger then your regular Vampire or Werewolf.

"Shit..." Jensen breathed as the first one of the three took a swing at him, before being thrown across the room landing on the hard floor. Misha clearly showed up after hearing a crash and noises from the old barn. They both somehow killed the creatures, after one caught Jensen with their claws, ripping open his shirt and skin, both Misha and Jensen made a run for the car just to speed off from the house.

Jensen pulled up at the motel, Misha had to help get Jensen into the room, Jensen taking his blood soaked shirt off while telling Misha what to do.

 

*****

 

They waited four more days to actually come up with a plan, and used the time for Jensen to heal a small bit. "Are you sure that'll work? I mean what are they weak to?" Jensen was sprawled out on the bed with Misha looking down at him. "Well, normal vamps ya just cut their heads off right? And werewolves you have silver bullets?"

"Maybe the ones that are more werewolf would have the same killing method to regular werewolves? Same with the vampires, but that also gives us another problem." Jensen was now just thinking out loud. "How would we know if one is more vamp or more werewolf?" Misha just shrugged at the end of Jensens question "oh, that was helpful, thank you Misha!"

"Could do both, shoot them with sliver then cut the heads off?" Misha and Jensen finally agreed just as Jensen had a horny boyfriend sitting on top of him.

Next morning Jensen was rudely woken up by a knock at the door, groaning as he picked the gun from his pillow before heading towards the door. Opening the door slightly seeing his god damn parents, and Sam.

"Saw your car, now let us in." Dean snapped as Jensen opened the door wider to let them in. "Why, you here thought you doing your own case?" Jensen perched on the table. "That was three weeks ago, we came home to an quiet bunker and you weren't answering your phone, so tell us what the fuck is going on." Dean wasn't having any bullshit today.

"Fine, Misha found a case and wanted to check it out, but if it was to much of a big deal, like a demon or something then we'd get the fuck outta town." Jensen was actually telling the truth. Just as Misha walked through the door, almost dropping the bag in his hands. "Oh shit.."

"Since you two boys haven't left this place yet what is it that you're hunting?" Sam cut in, he actually noticed the research on the table. "We don't know, but it is half vampire and werewolf, me and Jen have only just figured a plan, since it kinda went to shit the first time we went to the place they're camping out at." Misha just didn't know when to shut his mouth.

Dean head instantly turned to Jensen, all Jensen did was lift his shirt up to show the damage. "It's nothing really, just outta practice because someone leaves me home alone all the time." Jensen, Cas, Misha and Sam were all expecting Dean to go off on one again. It took Cas to calm him down and somehow convincing Dean to allowed Jensen to hunt.

"Whats the plan then?" Dean asked after an hour of everyone trying to calm down and have some breakfast. "Well, don't know what kills em so we both agreed to just see if cutting heads off will work, since ya know half vamp half werewolf." Jensen just silently agreed to whatever Misha was saying, but Sam ended up cutting in again. "Would silver weaken them?"

"Well obviously it would as they've said its half vampire and werewolf." Dean answered for the two boys who looked like they could use more sleep. "Also you two go sleep, we'll wake you up when we've caught up with everything you've been researching on."


	6. The Case (part 2)

It was four hours until Jensen and Misha were being woken up by Sam and Dean making too much noise. Misha groaned as his arms went around Jensen who was making a move to get out the bed. "Misha get off." Jensen slapped Misha's hands away, trying to get away but it didn't work as Misha grabbed his shirt pulling him backwards down to the bed.

"Hmm warm." Misha mumbled as he cuddled into Jensen, all while Jensen looked in the direction of Dean and Sam who were watching silently. Jensen felt one of Mishas hand travel lower, luckily Dean decided to step closer telling them to get up and out. "Alright boys up and out, Misha hands to yourself today."

"Cockblocker." Misha grumbled while pushing Jensen out the way to be first in the bathroom. "Hey! I'm first you asshat!" Jensen pulled Misha back. They kept arguing until Cas walked through the door. "Ha! I told you I'm first." Jensen slammed the door in Misha face who scowled at the closed door.

"Kids.." Dean mumbled under his breath taking a seat at the table going over the research again, until Jensen and Misha were both finished in the bathroom so they could carry on with the case.

Jensen drove him and Misha without any protest from Dean, driving to the farm house again where they both successfully failed at taking out the hybrid creatures. Jensen parked up just out of sight of the house, as the Impala pulled up behind. Jensen was stuck with Dean while Sam took off with Misha, who was very excited about that. "So we gonna cut some heads off?" Jensen trailed behind Dean who was being _very professional_. "Just shush and stick with me got that?" Dean ordered Jensen who nodded but added a quick "yes" as he was partly out of sight from Dean.

Stepping inside the house the only noise was from the living room. Jensen was right behind Dean, following him through the house until told to check around upstairs. Moving as quietly as he could as someone jumped out at him taking him to the floor, his weapon being dropped in the process.

"Well you came back, thought we scared you off little hunter." The hybrid that was glaring down at him snarled out. "Takes more then a scratch to scare me away bud," Jensen tried getting the hybrid off, but he was stronger then him. "Lets take you downstairs with your those friends of yours, hmm? The leader will be happy with you." The guy punched Jensen in the face knocking him out cold, before dragging him down the stairs outside to the barn.

Dean, Misha and Sam were all tied to posts where Jensen was tied to a chair in the middle. Jensen woke up to a smiling woman standing in front of him.

"Well.. You've really bought me a present." She walked around Jensen who glared at her. "What do you want?" Dean spat out to the woman who was dragging her claw like nails down Jensens chest. "I want you're son. You see he isn't like the average human, he is different." She stood behind Jensen cutting her hand as blood began flowing out, pulling Jensens head back. "I'm not like these disgusting werewolves and vampires,I'm a demon you see, and you may kill them once we're done."

"Done with what?" Dean asked while secretly cutting through the rope that they tied him with. "Oh, making him what he is meant to be, you did know about this didn't you?" She forced Jensens mouth open as her demonic blood dripped into Jensens mouth. Deans rope snapped as he threw himself at the demon with the knife ready. Wrestling the demon he managed getting the knife to kill her.

Dean dropped everything running to Jensens side untying him as he fell in Deans arms, Dean sighed as he felt Jensen breathing against his neck while carrying his son back to the car, while telling Sam to drive Jensens car to the motel. "Dad, what was she doing to me?" Jensen coughed out next to Dean. "Not sure, lets just get you to Cas alright?" Dean only heard the thud of Jensens head against the car window.


End file.
